Lucky Break
by Ziva Lou
Summary: "Steve, you're on fire!" "Holy -!" In which our favorite soldier meets our favorite human torch, and an Avenger is pranked. Oneshot for laughs!


**Because Chris Evans is awesome, that's why!**

**And because there is only ONE Cap. America and Fantastic Four crossover…and it's in Spanish. *facepalm* I can't read Spanish! Because of this, I might end up doing another CA/FF Xover with, you know, actual plot and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything Marvel comics or Chris Evans related.**

**000**

Steve Rodgers looked over New York City with sharp eyes, surveying the damage from the battle with Loki and his Chitauri army. He was still in his Captain America uniform, the iconic shield leaning against the low wall he had planted one foot on top of. Even after all his months in the future, and the chaotic battle that had ended not three hours earlier, he was still surprised sometimes by how _tall_ some of the buildings were, especially the one he stood on the roof of now, Stark Tower.

He tensed and reached towards his shield as a flash of light caught his eye. Squinting into the distance, Steve reached for his communicator before remembering that he had pulled it out of his ear at the first opportunity after the fight was over. As the flash of light sped closer, the Captain realized that it was…on fire?

The flames flew straight towards him, stopping a few feet away from the roof and revealing the shape of a man. A man who was, quite literally, on fire. And using that fire to fly.

Steve had been serious when he had told Fury that he didn't think much of anything would shock him anymore. He had eaten his words after seeing a freaking _aircraft carrier_ lift into the sky and fly away, and he felt like he was about to eat them again.

"Who're you?" he called towards the fiery figure.

"The Human Torch," The arrogant tone and broad smirk reminded Steve a little too much of a certain playboy-turned-superhero who, until a few hours ago, had his name plastered on one of the biggest buildings in the city. "I suppose you're the soldier? Colonel America or something?"

"_Captain_ America," Steve grumbled. While he may not have liked the moniker all that much at first, back in the forties, it was one of the few things still connecting him to the time.

"Yeah, him," the Human Torch waved a hand flippantly. "I was sent ahead to –"

"Wait, sent ahead by who?"

"The rest of the Fantastic Four, of course!" If a fireball in the shape of a human could look scandalized, the Torch was. "You know, Invisible Girl? Mr. Fantastic? The Thing? The amazing Human Torch?" he rolled his eyes. "SHIELD might call you guys the Avengers, but _we_ were their emergency response team first."

"Right," Steve said dubiously, not quite sure what to make of the newcomer, but too tired to get into a spat at the moment. "You said you were sent ahead?"

"Yep. I got pressed into being Messenger Boy because I'm the fastest," he moved forward suddenly, the flames disappearing as he dropped, apparently unharmed, onto the roof next to Steve. An eerily familiar face looked over at the super soldier.

"Look, uh, Human Torch –"

"Call me Johnny," he cut off the slightly bewildered Steve.

"I'm Steve," the Captain responded automatically, frowning at the other man. "Like looking into a mirror…" he mumbled quietly.

"Whoa," Johnny blinked several times, staring at Steve. "That's just freaky."

The two studied each other intently. Aside from a few scars and Johnny's shorter hair, they could pass for twins.

An impish smile suddenly formed on Johnny's face.

"What?" Steve asked warily, having seen that look before on Bucky and, more recently, Tony.

"You're suit's fire-proof, right?"

Steve shrugged. "That's what Fury told me, and it's held up well enough through all the explosions." He shot the Torch a look. "Why?"

_**F4**A**F4**A**F4**A**_

Tony glanced up briefly as Cap walked into the pretty much destroyed living room of Stark Towers before turning back towards the Loki-shaped dents in his floor.

"I know you don't have a ton of control over the Other Guy, Banner," Tony sighed to the scientist next to him, "But did you really have to smash him against my floor multiple times? You actually _dented_ it. You _dented_ marble. Go ahead and feel proud for a moment, then let the shame take over."

"I said I was sorry, Tony," Bruce rolled his eyes slightly. "Besides, I don't really even remember doing it, or anything else from the battle after the Other Guy took over."

"Hey, Stark," Cap spoke up, walking towards the two geniuses, "There's a guy up on the roof, claims he knows you, or knows a guy who knows you, or something."

Tony turned to give the soldier a confused, tired look. "And how, exactly, did the strange man get on my roof?"

"Flew," he answered with a slight shrug.

"Steve, you're on fire!" Bruce suddenly gasped, motioning towards the burning material covering Cap's shoulder.

"Holy –!" the Captain reached up with his other hand, trying to pat the flames out, but the fire spread quickly over his whole torso.

"Dummy, fire safety mode!" Tony yelped, backing away from the quickly burning captain as the robot rolled forward, fire extinguisher at the ready. A few beeps, and Dummy activated the extinguisher.

"NOT ME, YOU USELESS HUNK OF METAL!" Tony shouted, trying to move out of the stream of foam. "THE PERSON WHO'S ACTUALLY ON FIRE!"

The sound of the extinguisher abruptly cut off and Tony wiped away the white foam to see the other two laughing hysterically. Neither one was on fire, and Tony suddenly spotted a few differences in 'Cap's' appearance.

"Not funny, Storm," Tony grumbled, trying to wipe off the worst of the mess.

"Yes, actually, it was," Johnny smirked. "And I didn't even plan on your fancy toy hitting you instead of me."

"Dummy is not a toy," he snapped. "He is a soon-to-be shoe rack for Pepper." Glancing over at the doorway, Tony caught sight of the real Steve chuckling, wearing only his blue under-suit.

"Well, who'd a thunk it," Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "The Capsicle has a sense of humor…a twisted one, but one nonetheless."

"Ah, leave him alone, Stark," Johnny laughed. "He just needed to find a partner in crime who is talented enough to fool the great Tony Stark."

"It's definitely a lucky break that you two look so much alike," Bruce observed, having caught on to the ruse after the flames disappeared when Tony was doused. "Otherwise that wouldn't have worked."

"Ah, who cares about 'what ifs'," Johnny rolled his eyes, "The point is, it worked, and I got some great pictures of Tony to post online!"

"Hey, wait –!"

"See ya around, Steve!" Johnny laughed, tossing the outer red, white, and blue material of Cap's uniform towards its owner. Back to just his Fantastic Four suit, Johnny raced towards the broken windows and leaped out of the building. "Flame on!" Fire engulfed his body and he zoomed away across the city.

Steve just shook his head slowly, smiling, as Tony complained to Bruce about young, cocky guys. Even though Johnny had forcefully reminded him of Tony at first, the kid was a more of a mixture of himself and Bucky.

Yes, Steve Rodgers thought as he watched Johnny Storm fly out of view, he would definitely be seeing the amusing Torch around.

000

**And DONE! Whoo hoo! Only took me…an hour and a half to write this! Go me!**

**So…what did you think? You can let me know using that nice little review feature. Go ahead, try it out, I grantee you won't be disappointed!**


End file.
